A Love We Once Knew
by Samurai Yanna
Summary: AU Kagome and InuYasha where 10th grade highschool sweet hearts, untill Kagome broke off their relationship, holding in a secret as to why she cut off her relationship with him. Their once happy relationship turns into bitter hatred. But what happens when


**Chapter 1: 4 Years Ago..**

A Love We Once Knew

--------------------------------------------------

Thank you all for taking time to read my story! If you like it, and wish to read more, please leave a review! Yanna

--------------------------------------------------

" " Talking.

' ' Thinking.

--------------------------------------------------

center Chapter 1: 4 Years Ago..

--------------------------------------------------

Kagome Higurashi drove silently to school in her car. Her best friend, Sango Satsuni, sat in the passengers side along side her. Kagome was in deep thought for what she was going to do today. She sighed as she looked ahead towards the road. She could see the school coming into view.

Sango looked at her worried friend. "Don't worry," She smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure he won't take it to hard. After all, you merely want some time by yourself. Am I right?" Kagome slowly let a small smile creep onto her face at the reassuring of her friend. "Um..Of c-course..Your right." Kagome stuttered. But she knew that wasn't it, there was another reason for what she was about to do, but of course she'd tell no one. Sango nodded with a smile as they pulled into the school parking lot.

Kagome and Sango stepped out of the car. Kagome slung her back pack over her shoulder and went off to search for her boy friend, InuYasha. Sango walked in a different direction, towards their other good friend, Miroku. Kagome finally found InuYasha. He was sitting on the steps of the high school, amongst some of his friends, Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and his own brother, Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was a usually quiet person.

Kagome never really liked Kouga. He was good-looking, sure. But he always had this devilish look in his eyes. Like he knew something you didn't. It gave Kagome the creeps. She walked up to the four. Kouga looked up, and acknowledged her presence with a perverted-like grin. Kagome grimaced. Ginta and Hakkaku waved like always, smiling. They treated Kagome so much like she was their 'sister', and, even at times, they actually did call her sister. And Sesshoumaru, well, he just nodded, not even looking up from the book he was reading. Some book about physics, or something.

InuYasha looked up to meet Kagome's glance with a smiling smirk. The smile that had always won over her heart. She stood frozen in place. He was happy to see her.. 'How am I going to do this?' Kagome wondered with guilt. "Hey InuYasha," She said with a small smile. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kagome watched as InuYasha got up, and Kouga and the others where prepared to follow. She turned to them, "Alone?" She stated.

The others, all except for Sesshoumaru, gave out a nervous laugh, and sat back down. InuYasha took Kagome's hand and led her around the corner. "So, what is it?" He asked. Kagome finally looked up to meet his gaze. "InuYasha.. I..um.." She began, trying to find the right words. "Spit it out already." He said with a reassuring laugh.

Kagome wanted to smile at the sound of his laugh, but nothing came. "InuYasha..I'm..I'm breaking up with you." She finally managed to say in a whisper. She looked at the ground so as not to meet his gaze. "Why?" He asked bitterly, a growl almost escaped from his lips, but he held it in. "I can't tell you." She said, and began to turn around. He stopped her quickly, as he swiftly grabbed her by her left wrist and turned her to face him.

"Kagome. Tell me why." He said sternly. His grip on her wrist seemed to be tightening in frustration. "..InuYasha, please let go..your hurting me.." She whispered silently. He growled lightly. "Kagome! Tell me why! We where so perfect, and now your just going to throw it all away! Why!" He exclaimed. His grip tightened once more.

"InuYasha..Stop it!" She yelled. A loud slap rang out as Kagome had used her free hand to slap him swiftly across the face. He let go of his wrist, to hold his cheek in shock. She had actually struck him. "Fine.." He mumbled bitterly. "Leave me. See what I care..!" He growled, turning around and walking away. He didn't say another word to her. Nor did he know that those bitter words would be his last words to her for a long time..

Kagome was still momentarily in shock, before she snapped out of it. She quickly ran back to the school parking lot. She got back into her car, and began to drive down the road, back to what would soon be her "former" home. She didn't really have to go to school that day. She was only supposed to say "good-bye" to her friends. But instead of leaving them sad for her, she merely left them. To dwell on whatever thoughts they had left of her.

Kagome dreaded what was going to happen. The reason she was so miserable, was because she was being forced to move away by her parents. Her step-father had gotten a great new job in another part of Japan. It was quite a ways from Tokyo, where she currently lived now. That was her main reason for leaving InuYasha. She'd rather have him hate her than be sad for her. It was depressing, but so very true.

Kagome pulled into her drive way, to see the movers had already packed everything into the moving van. The movers would transport their belongings, such as their boxes of clothes, valuables, antiques, and their cars, to their new home. The Higurashi family would be taking a flight to their new residence.

"Kagome! Kagome, over here!" Her mother called out to her. Kagome turned her head as she stepped out of her car. Her mother, little brother, Souta, and her step-father, where standing by a taxi. "Sis, come on! We're ready to leave now!" Her little brother called out. Kagome sighed deeply, and handed her car keys to the movers, walking over to the taxi and getting in with her family.

A little while later, the Higurashi's where at the airport. Kagome's step-dad, Matsurra, paid the taxi driver. The taxi driver sped off quickly, as if in a hurry, once he was paid. The Higurashi family quickly walked into the airport. They searched around untill they found their flight. It was already boarding.

"Well kids," Matsurra began. "Say good-bye to your old home!" He said with a cheery smile. Kagome scoffed to herself. Of course it would be easy for him to leave, unless you counted his job, and the so-called family that Kagome just happened to be in, he had nothing here. Kagome sighed, and boarded the plane quietly with her family.

Kagome took a window seat, and stared out of it. Her brother sat beside her, and quickly pulled out his game boy. He began to play some game that was unknown to Kagome. So she paid no attention. Kagome's mother and step-dad sat behind the two. Kagome didn't even look up as the flight intendant was giving directions before take off.

And when she finally did look up, she quickly looked down, red from anger. A couple of boys about her age where giving her these perverted glances. She turned back to staring out the window as the plane began to take off and she buckled her seat belt.

She whispered the words, "So long Tokyo.." And in her mind she sadly whispered, 'And..InuYasha..'

4 Years Later.

Kagome stared boredly out the taxi window as the driver drove her to the air port. Kagome was now twenty years old. And, weather you chose to believe it or not, she was still a virgin. She had moved out of her parents home when she was merely eighteen. She had become a model somewhere in between the ages of nineteen and twenty. A very popular model in fact.

Kagome was moving back to her old home town. Tokyo. She had gotten a job from a famous modeling agency called, "Hot Shots." Go figure. She wondered if all of her old friends where still there. She couldn't help but be slightly afraid. What if her good friends such as Sango, Miroku..and InuYasha..hated her? Life as she knew it would be unbearable.

The taxi driver pulled into the airport. Kagome paid him and got out. He drove off. She hurriedly ran to catch her flight. She finally found it, and quickly boarded the plane..

A few hours later.

Kagome had gotten off the plane a few minutes ago, and had gone to get her luggage. She carried the luggage outside. There, waiting for her, was a limo, and a limo driver holding a sign that said, "Kagome." She sighed. Of course. Would these pathetic companies let her do anything herself? No. She walked over to the driver. "I'm Kagome." She said a little shly, and gave a warm smile to the driver.

He smiled slightly, and took her bags, placing them in the trunk. Kagome let herself into the back seat of the limo. The driver walked around and got in front. He started the limo, and began to drive off. Kagome would soon meet her new employers. The thing is.. She'd never expect her new employers to be,'old friends from the past'...

-------------------------------------------

A/N: Well, kind of a slow beginning, but it gets much better! Remember, this is my first real fan fic, please review so I can update more chapters! Yanna

-------------------------------------------

LITTLE Questions to keep you interested in the story..

1. So, who exactly IS Kagome's new employers..? You'll just have to review and find out!

2. Will Kagome's friends forgive her? And make peace? Review to find out!

3: Please review!

Me: Wait, that last one isn't a question!

Announcer Guy: So?

Me: Good Point. Please review everyone!


End file.
